


Hijack

by tokipukey



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokipukey/pseuds/tokipukey
Summary: Not clear.





	Hijack

注：据说以前的马夫大多姓Jack，于是劫匪通常会在马车边喊一声“Hi Jack!”，当马夫下车寻找是谁时，再偷偷把车开走。于是Hijack现在演变成了打劫的意思。

————————————————————  
Jack贴在那些残垣断壁的后面。眼前，灰色的雾气四处弥漫，交错的光影投射在树木的墙壁上，一切似乎充满了未知和危险。  
这里是迷雾的边缘。尽管被警告多次不要靠近，但Jack仍然下定决心想要逃出去。也许是新杀手带来的压力，也许是厌倦了这里，他的忍耐已经达到了极限。  
他深吸了一口气，向着那些灰雾迈出了第一步——什么都没有发生。第二步，第三步……当然，Jack自己也预料到这事不会那么容易，前进十几米后，那些雾气似乎都向他涌来，他的周围是模糊的一片。脚底忽然踏空，Jack只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，就向未知的深渊跌落去。  
没有落地。一双手在千钧一发之际抓住了他，是那种粗糙的触感，以及淡淡的血腥味。Jack有了一种更不好的预感。

他健硕的胸膛因为一路的奔跑而剧烈地起伏着，冷血的眼睛透过面具望着Jack。  
Jack望着Trapper，惊魂未定：“对……对不起。”  
“我警告过你了，这是迷雾的边缘，空间非常不稳定，弄不好你会永远困在这里。”Trapper的语气有几分愠怒，不知是因为Jack的违反规定还是其它原因。  
“我，我只是想……”Jack辩解着。  
“想碰个运气逃出去？做梦，没有恶灵的允许，我都没法离开。”  
Trapper转过身去，好像在想着什么事情。

“啊，我想到该怎么惩罚你了。”他忽然又回头对着Jack说，语气多了几分玩味，“迷雾边缘，是恶灵无法控制的范围。”  
“……欸？”  
在Jack明白Trapper的弦外之音之前，自己就被按在了身后的一颗大树上。他想起了Evan该死的性取向，和他那几次被恶灵打断的强暴——什么惩罚，他只是找个借口罢了。  
Jack奋力地挣扎着，但对方把他压得很紧。Trapper解开了他的面具，吻上了Jack的唇。他的舌头撬开了紧闭的牙关，肆无忌惮地在他的口腔里掠夺。Jack当然不会配合他，事实上，他很想一口咬掉这疯子的舌头，但还是没有那么做——这样只会导致他死得比Trapper更惨。Trapper的津液流进了Jack的嘴里，也许是因为味蕾尝到了那股熟悉的甜腻的味道，他的反应竟然没有那么激烈了。  
终于，就在Jack觉得自己快要窒息时，Trapper才松了嘴。  
“主动点，不然我就来硬的。”  
“……切。”  
Jack很不情愿地解开了衣服上的扣子。不知怎的，他虽然知道这是没骨气的做法，但又隐隐对接下来的事情有些期待——毕竟这是他们在森林中做爱的唯一机会。他倚靠着短墙坐在地上，Trapper强壮的身体温柔但有力地禁锢住了他。经过前几次简短的试探，他们对彼此都有些了解。Jack打量着Trapper的躯体，从锁骨看到赤裸的胸膛，再到下体蓬勃的阴茎——他们都有了点反应。他忍不住笑了起来。  
“很好笑吗？”  
Trapper在他的脖子上快速地吻了一下，然后用吐沫濡湿手指，开始帮他扩张。手指在穴口轻轻地抚摸着来刺激Jack，确实，冰凉的触感和指甲的刮擦让敏感的嫩肉一阵紧缩，深穴中隐隐有液体分泌出。  
“反应还真大……我倒想看看你一会儿会淫乱成什么样子。”  
Jack的脸一瞬间红了。他一直以自己的钢铁意志而自豪，但谁知道接下来会发生什么呢？即使是再谨慎的人也会败给情欲这种原始而强烈的冲动。况且，之前的那几次浅尝辄止对他来说根本不算经验。Trapper的食指已经伸入了后穴，搅动着脆弱而粉嫩的肠道内壁，突如其来的快感让Jack感到好奇又害怕，他尽力的保持着理智。  
肠道经过刺激以后很快分泌出了粘液，Trapper的第二根手指也较为顺利地进入了。Jack发现自己的手指在不自觉地玩弄着乳头，他急忙放下手，但却被阻止了。  
“别那么害羞，想要什么就尽量满足自己。这里几十里都没有其他人了。”  
Trapper这么说着，突然将伸入后穴的两根手指撑开，冷空气的进入是肠壁一阵阵地收缩，有莫名的感觉有一些空虚，好像需要什么来填满。  
“扩张成这样应该足够了。”  
Trapper将手抽出，两根手指上沾满了晶莹剔透的粘液。他将这些液体涂抹在龟头上来润滑，然后把阴茎抵在了穴口。  
“从这里开始，就是我们没做过的事情了呢。”

“呃啊……”  
突如其来的疼痛让毫无防备的Jack惨叫出声，但他很快压住了声音，咬牙适应着疼痛。Trapper俯下身，舌尖舔着他脖颈的汗毛，安抚着他。最初的痛苦过去以后，剩下的只有令人臣服的快感。Trapper的阴茎填满了Jack的后穴，而他的每一次抽插都挺入得更深。Trapper拖住Jack的腰将他抱起，阴茎顺势滑入了最深的地方。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
纵使是谁也无法忍受龟头碾压敏感点的快感，Jack终于叫出了声，前列腺液从勃起的阴茎流了出来，随着两人的动作蹭满了Trapper的胸膛。  
“呜哇……好棒，再用力，操烂我……”  
现在他们都只是深陷情欲的机器，一个毫无节制地进犯，另一个不知廉耻地索求。  
汗水，前列腺液的混合液体淌满了脚下的土地，耳朵里充斥着欢愉的呻吟和荒淫的水声，甜腥的香味在空气中飘散。Trapper柔软的腹部摩擦着Jack硬得不行的阴茎，他觉得自己马上就要射了。  
但即使是这种时候，Jack惊人的意志力还是又一次发挥了作用，Trapper竟然比他先射了。浊白的液体冲击着狭长的甬道，刷洗着这片湿热的土地。  
“呃，啊啊……”  
由于被抱着的缘故，Jack尽数将精液撒在了Trapper的胸腹部。  
“你可得帮我舔干净。”  
“……哼。”Jack坏笑着伸出了舌头。精液的味道没有想象中的那么恶心，只是有点咸腥味，混合着流出的汗液的味道。他的慢慢地游移到下腹部，向着某个地方靠近。  
Trapper一把抵住了他：“今天算了。等会我还有一场捕猎，我可不想提前累死。”  
“你那场捕猎，我可是参加的。”  
“别拆我夹子，不然处决伺候啊。”  
两人对视几秒，然后都轻轻地笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读√


End file.
